Then there was us
by XStopTheWorldI'mGettingDizzyxX
Summary: Lucy Moves On From Fairy Tail and Find Love With a Certain Dragon Slayer... Rated T for Later on ...
1. Chapter 1

**Oki so this fiction is taking place after GMG. (Grand Magic Games.). I know there are a lot of this type of storys around but i had an idea that wouldn't leave my head... **

**So here it is **

**I do not own fairy tail... **

**Enjoy X**

**Please review xD**

* * *

Normal pov

It wasn't long after Fairy Tail won the Grand Magic Games (GMG). One week had passed since the celebration ended, but something was weird... Erza was acting weird but no one knew why...

Lucy walked into the guild only to be stopped by a scarlet red haired girl.

"Hey Erza! What's up?" Lucy asked cheerily.

"We want you out of the Team" She proclaimed sternly.

"We're friends though" Lucy said, a little upset.

"Yes Lucy, but Lisanna wants to be on our team" Erza continued without flinching at Lucy's pain.

"Of course... Lisanna..." Lucy muttered under her breath.

"Fine, I'm out" Lucy shrieked so loud, the whole guild heard. She stomped upstairs to see the master.

"Hello Lucy, How may I help you?" The master questioned kindly.

"I need to leave Fairy Tail. I need some time away from everybody here" Lucy mumbled with tears forming in her eyes.

"I understand" Master Conceded "Lisanna?"

"Lisanna?" Lucy asked confused.

"They're replacing you with Lisanna?" Macarov Inquired. Lucy nodded softly with a tear slipping from her eye. She got the insignia removed and went downstairs to say goodbye to just her most important friends; Levy, Gray, Juvia, Natsu and Mirajane.

Firstly she walked over to Gray. "Gray" She whispered, "I need to talk to you outside" He nodded and walked out the guild doors. Lucy repeated the process to each of her friends.

The blond celestial mage ran outside to speak with all five of them, tears prickled the edges of her eyes, yet the worst was still to come.

"I'm leaving" She said quickly then their faces dropped.  
"Why?" Gray asked, frozen in shock.

"Erza kicked me out of the team and I just need some space" Lucy replied.

"I'll gonna kill her!" Natsu said.

"Don't" Lucy begged and with that a tear fell down her cheek.

"You're the best friends ever and you're like family to me. I promise I'll visit" She murmured then she felt two warm arms surrounding her. Both Gray and Natsu embraced her tightly. Tears rolled down her face uncontrollably. The tears fell down her face at a rapid pace.

The two normally quarreling boys let go of her, both had unshed tears in their eyes. She ran over to Levy, Juvia and Mira and hugged them as well. Lucy was going to miss them all dearly.

She let go of the girls, sprinted to her apartment, packed her stuff and left. The blonde headed for the woods. She had no idea where she was going or what she was going to do, but she knew couldn't live with Fairy Tail anymore.

She went walking in the woods. While trying to think where she could go Lucy realized something. Sabertooth. She already knew Rogue and Sting and apparently Sting was the new master...

The Celestial Spirit Mage headed towards the mountains... To find Sabertooth...

The next morning about 5am.

Lucy knocked on the door of the guild. She was cold, tired and all her clothes had been ripped during a fight. All of her belongings apart a picture of her best friends had been lost during the struggle.

"Sting" She whimpered.

"Blondie!" He exclaimed, surprised. "What brings you here?"

"I need help" She uttered quietly. Luckily he was a Dragon Slayer and thus he could hear her. She didn't like asking for help, but at this moment, she had no choice.

"I want to join Sabertooth" Lucy said while she composed herself and then she stood up a bit straighter.

"Really? What happened to Fairy Tail?" Sting asked her curiously.

"I quit. I couldn't take it any more" She said and a forbidden tear escaped from her eye.

"Hey! It's ok don't get upset" Sting said trying to comfort her. Sting smiled comfortingly. She fell onto him and he hugged her in attempt to calm her down.

Rogue came to the door to the alarming sight of Sting trying to comfort a girl. Once they pulled apart from the hug and Rogue saw Lucy. "Lucy?!" Rogue said in surprise.

"She wants to join us" Sting announced grinning. Then he welcomed her into the guild. "Well I'm the new Master"

Lucy got a Sabertooth mark on her hand where her Fairy Tail one used to be.

"Thanks" Lucy said.

"I take it you have no where to stay" Rogue mused bluntly. Lucy shook her head. "You can stay at ours until you find a place" Rogue suggested indifferently.

"Thanks" Lucy agreed as she followed Rogue to his and Sting's House.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Friends

Previously...;

"You can stay at ours until you find a place" Rogue suggested indifferently.

"Thanks" Lucy agreed as she followed Rogue to his and Sting's House.

Normal Pov

Lucy followed Rogue to his and Sting's House. They hadn't spoken throughout the whole walk. It was kind of awkward for both of them but mainly for Lucy. They arrived at a black door. Rogue took out a key and opened the door. The shadow dragon slayer strolled inside and Lucy trailed behind. She carefully closed the door behind her. The the room they stood in was grey. It was dark and it felt cold. Lucy looked around what seemed to be the 'living room'.

There was a picture sitting on the table. It was a picture of Rogue, Sting, Frosch and Lector. She unconsciously smiled at the photo. The blond haired girl remembered she had only one thing left that hadn't been broken or lost on her way to Sabertooth. She fished a crumpled picture out of her torn jacket. Lucy straightened the picture out and gazed at it. It was her friends from the guild. Her old guild. Fairy Tail. In the Picture was: Natsu, Erza, Mirajane, Fried, Levy, Gajeel, Grey, Juvia, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Romeo and Lucy. A tear escaped Lucy's eyes and landed on the photo. Rogue heard a soft yet distinct splash and he turned around to see what was wrong.

"Lucy? Are you ok?" Rogue asked her whilst he walked over to her. Lucy nodded and wiped away the tears that were forming in the corners of her eyes. Rogue glanced at the picture.

"Fairy Tail, Huh?" He said as he stared at the photo. "You miss them don't you?" He didn't reply. She wanted to try and forget about them, her new life was here, with Sabertooth but, she did miss them. Without her knowledge, a tear fell down her face as she thought about everyone at Fairy Tail. Rogue wasn't sure what to do, but he just hugged her. It seemed like the right thing to do. That's what he saw Sting do to Yukino. Rogue didn't really know Lucy very well and Lucy didn't know him either, but at this moment she was just grateful that he was there to comfort her. She felt really bad for crying into his chest and making him uncomfortable but she couldn't stop herself.

"S-s-sorry" Lucy stuttered as she cried into Rogue's tightened his hold to try and calm her down. Rouge didn't know what to do. He wasn't good with girls, never mind crying ones!

"It's okay Lucy" Rogue said calmly, in attempt to make her feel better. She held onto him tensely. Lucy didn't realise her actions until the tears stopped falling. She let go of him and apologized again, she pointed to his shirt.

"Sorry, Rogue" Lucy added. Rouge looked down at his shirt and chuckled. He went to the bathroom and changed it quickly. That was the first time Lucy had seen him 'laugh' or even show an emotion, since the battle against the dragons. He walked back over to Lucy and gave her a tissue. She put her photo on the table and took the tissue to dry her eyes, properly. Then Rouge showed her around the house. It was all dark except Sting's Room. Which was bright. It was obvious who had done most pf the decorating in the house...

It was Pretty Obvious when You see how dull and colourless the House is and You see who lives there... It was clear the 'Shadow Dragon Slayer' Had decorated...  
Rogue showed Lucy the spare room and said she could use it for as long as she needed. It was dark and gloomy like the rest of the house, but she didn't mind at least she had a place to stay.

"If you like you can paint it, decorate it how you like..." Rogue commented monotonously. Lucy nodded. He finally noticed she had no bags with her.

"Don't you have any stuff?" Rogue asked showing a tiny piece of concern. Poor Lucy shook her head and explained what happened to her stuff.

"Hey, I can ask Yukino to go shopping with you, I can lend you some money until you go on a mission. I mean you need clothes don't you?" Rogue agreed since she only had the torn clothing she was wearing. She promised to pay him back. She kissed him on the cheek as a thank you. She didn't think of it as much whereas Rogue did, no girl had ever kissed him before.

Lucy met up with Yukino at the shops in the local town. They already knew each other since the GMG. They both held the same type of magic. The two of them were sort of friends. Yukino couldn't believe that Rogue lent Lucy money, Normally Rogue kept himself to himself ever since Sting became the new master. They were no longer the 'Dragon Duo- The Twin Dragon Slayers...'. Although Sting and Rogue were still very close and still best friends and like brothers, it was just different now.

They walked around the shops. Each shop the two walked in, they came out with at least two bags each. The afternoon was coming to an end so Lucy went back to Rogue and Sting's house. Well her house too now. She had loads of bags, Mainly just clothes. She opened the door (Rogue had given her a key). She put her stuff in her new room and then went to the living room where Sting, Rogue, Lector and Frosch were sitting. She gave back the change to Rogue.

"Wait! There's change?" Rogue asked confused and surprised. Lucy nodded proudly. Lucy sat down on the couch next to the two exceeds.

"Hey, Blondie!" Sting began. Lucy rolled her eyes at her nickname.

"You do know you're a blondie too right?" Lucy stated. He nodded and continued.

"Well, While you were out, shopping or whatever, We thought that if you pay a little towards the rent and you cook for us then you could live here with us" Sting promised. ) Lucy's face was full of shock.

"Really?" She inquired, not sure if he was joking or not. Both Rogue and Sting nodded.

"Thank you so much" Lucy exclaimed as she got up and hugged both of them one by one.

Lucy's Pov

After the long afternoon shopping with Yukino, I was pretty tired. And it was getting late too...

I came in from my room and sat on the sofa next to the two Exceeds. Rogue was surprised that he had change but I was happy to at least give him change after he had lent me the money.

"Hey Blondie!" Sting began. Why does he keep calling me 'Blondie?'

"You do know you're a blondie too right?" I stated. He nodded but I don't think he really listened to me anyway, I let him continue.

"Well, while you were out, shopping or whatever, We thought that if you pay a little towards the rent and you cook for us then you could live here with us" Sting said. I looked at him in disbelief. I was shocked and I wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

"Really?" I asked. Both Sting and Rogue nodded. I felt my face light up. I thanked them and hugged each of them. I felt Rogue feel a bit uncomfortable so I let go and smiled. Then I hugged Sting and he wouldn't let go of me.

"Sting, Let go" I coaxed calmly. He didn't. After about five minutes Rogue came over and helped me. I thanked him and sat down next to Frosch and Lector.

"You should go on a mission, Tomorrow, Blondie" Sting said. I nodded in agreement.  
"Maybe Yukino would like to go with you" Rogue suggested. Again I nodded. I never thought they would have been this nice to me. Me of all people. Me, Lucy Heartfilia, from Fairy Tail. Lucy From Team Natsu... They were being really friendly and kind to me. They had changed since Sting became the master. I still don't get how he could be a master at nineteen, but hey! I'm not one to judge...

The Next Day -

Normal Pov

It was eight AM and Lucy still wasn't up. She went bed late as she had to put all of the clothes away. It was also hard for her to get to sleep because she could think about was Fairy Tail. Sting and the Exceeds had already gone to the guild and Rogue had just finished getting ready, but he didn't want to just leave Lucy alone.

He knocked on her door. No reply. So he opened the door and went in. He saw a sleeping Lucy, With tear stained cheeks."She was crying again" Rogue whispered to himself, feeling a little sorry for Lucy. He walked over to her bed and shook her gently.

"Lucy, You have to get up" He said. She moaned and turned over. He rocked her back and forth once more and she slowly opened her eyes.

"R-rogue" Lucy asked a little confused. She sat up and looked at her alarm clock. It read eight oh five AM.

"Oh, I'm late aren't I? Sorry, thanks for waking me" Lucy thanked smiled.

Lucy quickly got ready and they walked to the guild silently together. Silence fell over the two again. They arrived at the guild and everyone looked at the two, whom were alone. Together. Lucy went quickly over to Yukino, who had already chosen a mission for the two. They got the 'ok' from sting and then they left for the mission.

*Rogue and Sting's Side*

Normal Pov

"So have you got the paint and stuff?" Rogue asked Sting. Sting nodded. Sting told someone to watch the guild while he and Rogue, along with their two (Extremely Cute) Exceeds, went back to their house.

"She does like pink doesn't she?" Frosch asked. Lector nodded and pointed to the clothes in the wardrobe. They painted her room a pale pink and put up her picture in a frame as well as put some decorations up. Some flowers on the table. Just to make her feel more at home in her room.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Rogue questioned, tidying up the mess quickly so they could get back to the guild before Lucy came back from her mission.

"I hope so" Sting said. They shut her door and left for the guild. The two acted as if nothing had happened.

Lucy's Pov

Yukino and I had just finished pounding a dark guild. We were being thanked by the village when they bought out the reward. A key! I looked at it as an old lady placed it in my hand. I grinned and gave it to Yukino. She only had two Keys and I had three. She needed it more than me. She wouldn't stop thanking me but it was nothing Really. The money we were given, we split in two. We had half each. I had enough to pay back Rogue and a little left for me. I smiled to myself. I was happy that I could pay him back... As I didn't like oweing people.

Yukino and I were closer. We were 'friend's' now. I was happy about that. I had at least Yukino as a friend and then there was Rogue (but he was hard to read. Whether he liked me as a friend or not or whether I was just in the way... I don't know, he always seems emotionless.) And then there was Sting...(Well Sting..Where do I start... He keeps calling me 'Blondie' So I'm gonna think of a nickname for him... And he clearly was a player, So I need to be careful around him...) And The exceeds..(Well they are just adorable...). I was starting to like it here, at Sabertooth.

I walked into the house and noticed my four new house mates sitting on the couch. I went to my room, to grab my Pj's and a towel, for a shower. That's when I noticed. It was different...  
It was a different colour and it felt more like home. I saw my photo, framed on the wall. I ran to the living room and I felt tears of happiness in my eyes. I ran over to Sting and Rogue.

"It was you guys wasn't it?" I asked. They nodded.

"Thank you!" I cried. I hugged them both tightly. When I finally let go I exclaimed, "Thank you so much, I love it" A tear slipped down my face.

"Hey! Blondie don't cry!" Sting said. I smiled and wiped away the tear.

"Sorry Stingy-bee" I apologized as I left to get my stuff for my shower. I heard him get up and follow me.

"Wait! What did you call me?!" He asked confused.

"Stingy-bee" I replied happily. He gave me a funny look. "That's what you get for calling me Blondie all the time!" I said feeling proud of the nickname I found.

"Whatever" Sting waved his hand in an uncaring manner while he walked back to the living room

Normal Pov

Lucy left for her shower. Whilst she was in there, The two dragon slayers had a little chat...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Now ,before It's too late

Previously: Lucy left for a shower while the two Dragon Slayers had a little chat.

Normal Pov

The two boys sat quietly on the sofa until they knew that Lucy couldn't hear them, then Sting looked at Rogue with a huge grin on his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Rouge questioned looking a little worried.

"I know you like Blondie..." Sting whispered to Rouge, still grinning from ear to ear.

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about..." Rogue lied. He felt a small blush creep onto his cheeks. He tried to hide it by putting his head in his hands but it was too late. Sting had already seen the redness on his cheeks.

"Oh really?! I've seen the way you look at her! You forget I'm a Dragon Slayer too!" Sting boasted, acting like he knew everything. Rogue rolled his eyes.

"You have to do something though before your Dragon Instinct's take over..." Sting warned, now being serious. Rogue knew what could happen if his instincts took over, but he kept trying to fool himself that he didn't like Lucy. He didn't want to hurt her. Rouge kept telling himself that they must be 'friends'. 'It's for the best' he repeated over and over,but he loved her beautiful smile, her contagious laugh, her soft blond hair, he loved everything about her.

Rogue began to daydream about how wonderful Lucy was until he was snapped out of it, but Sting was laughing at him.

"What's so funny?" Rogue asked a little annoyed.  
"Oh nothing..." Sting replied still laughing.

"Sting..." Rogue gave him a death glare.

"Fine. Fine! It's just funny how you started daydreaming about her!" Sting couldn't contain his laughter any longer.

What they didn't realise is that Lucy was now behind them. She hadn't heard the whole conversation. Just the part from when Sting started laughing. 'So Rogue likes someone' Lucy mused to herself. She had this weird feeling about knowing Rogue liked someone. It was hard to describe. Why did she feel this way? She was happy for him, and she wanted to know who the lucky girl was, but Lucy felt like she was jealous. Why? She didn't even really know him and she was just his friend...

Finally Lucy broke out of her thoughts and asked the two Dragon Slayers what was so funny. Rogue jumped at hearing Lucy's voice which just made Sting laugh even harder. Lucy stared at Sting who was on the floor now, clutching his stomach and complaining he couldn't breath. He really found this funny.

"Ummm, Stingy bee? Are you ok?" Lucy questioned as she walked over to him. No reply. She helped him up and he sat back on the sofa. She went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. Lucy slowly drank it and finally Sting's 'laughing fit' had ended.

"So you guys gonna tell me what's so funny?" Lucy inquired hopefully. Rogue stayed silent, and so did Sting. Lucy sat down in between them on the sofa and pouted. "P-please." She asked. This made Rogue chuckle.

"Fine!" Sting gave up not liking Rogue getting Lucy's attention."Rogue's in love..." The way Sting said this made her think of happy. 'He liiiiikkkkeeesss you' came to her mind. That's what Happy would say whenever a guy and a girl were alone together... She missed the annoying blue exceed just like she missed her whole Fairy Tail family.

"So who'd you like?" Lucy asked with a big grin on her face. She playfully punched Rogue in the arm.

"It's a secret." Rogue whispered in her ear. She kept on asking over and over but she finally gave up and went to her room.

Lucy's Pov

I really wanted to find out who Rogue liked. I'm not sure why but I felt like I neededto know. It was a weird feeling. After I left the two, I went to my room as it was getting late. I climbed into bed and lay there thinking about everything. It felt like I was finally fitting in at Sabertooth. I mean at least I had some friends now. (Yukino, Rogue, Sting and the exceeds.) I wondered how everyone at Fairy Tail was. I wondered if they were missing me because I truly missed them.

I finally drifted off.

The Next Day

At Fairy Tail

Natsu's Pov

I walked into the Guild. Most people were still asleep on the table from last night. Master planned a party to cheer everyone up after Lucy left. I sauntered my way to the bar, Mira was cleaning glasses like normal. I missed sitting here with Lucy just chatting, just messing around. Why did Erza kick her out of the team?  
"You ok Natsu? You look a bit down today..." Mira pointed out while passing me a glass of orange juice.

"I'm fine." I lied. I miss Lucy, That's what's wrong with me. I wonder where she is now...

Just as I was thinking about Lucy I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Lisanna. She smiled at me. I don't understand how she could be so happy, while most of the guild was down. She sat down next to me.

'That's Lucy's place' I mumbled quietly. Luckily I don't think anyone heard.

Time passed and about two hours later, everyone was in the guild. The master came down stairs to speak to us all.

"I have received a 'mission'." Master began. Everyone went silent.

"The Sorcerer magazine want's to do a 'GMG' special. A part on each Guild and a special part for 1st and 2nd place..." The master continued. Everyone started to talk excitedly to each other.

"Natsu, Wendy, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Carla, Happy and Mirajane you will be going to do the interviews and shoots." Master said. We all nodded and left after he told us where to go.

Meanwhile At SaberTooth.

Rogue's Pov.

The Master came to talk to us. He told us about an interview we had to go and do. We weren't exactly 'overjoyed' but we have no choice. Master chose me, Sting, Fro, Lector, Rufus and Lucy. I'm not sure why he chose Lucy because she wasn't with us for the GMG, but I don't think she should go because that means she will see Fairy Tail again. I don't want her to get hurt.

"Are you sure you wanna go, Luce?" I asked. (Wait. Did I just call her 'Luce?' 0.o ). She smiled at me and then nodded. Oh my god, that smile... So beautiful...

We set off for the place where the interviews were taking place.

*Time Skip*

At the Hotel / House  
Normal Pov.

Everyone was sitting around a large round table. Lucy sat between Rogue and Sting. The Fairy Tail team couldn't take their eyes off her. The editor started talking about the plans but no one was really listening. Everyone kept giving funny looks to each other. Firstly there was Lyon and Gray. (Who both happened to be half naked...again.). Then Erza, kept shooting a death Glare at Lucy. Which annoyed both the Dragon Slayer's who sat next to her. Lucy smiled at her old friends but they didn't smile back, apart from Mira.

After the meeting, everyone had a chance to talk and chat outside.

"Since when were you one of'them'?" Erza questioned Lucy aggressively.

"Since you kicked me out of Team Natsu." Lucy replied. She had fear laced into her voice and in her eyes. Rogue saw this and went over to her. He stood next to her and gave Titania a death glare of his own. He didn't like Lucy hurting.

"Luce!" A voice called out. Lucy turned around to see who called her. She saw Natsu and Gray who ran up to her to hug her. They ran so fast that they knocked her over. And both of them were on top of her, embracing her tightly. By this point Sting and Rufus were back at Rogue's Side who was watching as poor Lucy got squashed under the two Mages. Rogue didn't like what he saw. He let out a little growl which set Sting off again. That was until Sting saw the look in Rogue's eyes. He was more than jealous, in fact he looked ready to attack.

Sting dragged him off, so that they were alone.

"Rogue!" Sting said trying to get him to snap out of it. After he clicked his fingers a few times he finally returned to normal. Sting let out a sigh of relief as he walked back to the others. Lucy was now talking to Mirajane and the other girls from Fairy Tail. Rogue calmed himself and soon followed Sting. What was happening to him? Did he really like Lucy?  
Normal Pov

In The Hotel

Each team was shown to their rooms. Last was Sabertooth. The small group followed the owner down the hall, to the last two rooms.

"Sting Eucliffe, Rufus Lore and Lector are in Room 148. And Rogue Cheney, Lucy Heartfilia and Frosch are in room 149." He stated bluntly. The group nodded and took the keys. Sting grinned secretly to Rogue. He rolled his eyes and walked into the room.

After everyone ate, they all returned to their rooms.

Lucy returned from the shower wearing her PJ's and sat on one of the beds. Next to Rogue.

"Rogue." Lucy whispered softly. He looked up from his book and looked in to her beautiful brown eyes.

"Why were you acting weird earlier?" She asked, trying to act normal. But unaware to her, she began blushing a light shade of red.

"What?" Rogue questioned trying to act if he didn't remember, yet he remembered all too well. The growl. The anger in his eyes. The jealousy that ran through him. Lucy smiled at the Shadow Dragon Slayer.

"You know what I'm on about. I heard you growl..." Lucy muttered as the blush started to get darker.

"L-L-Lucy..." Rogue began to stutter. "I-I l-l-like y-y-you.." He stuttered uncharacteristically, now he was blushing too. Lucy turned the colour of Erza's hair, scarlet red.

"Really?" She asked making sure it wasn't a joke. He slowly nodded. Lucy sighed. A sigh of relief. She no longer felt jealous of a girl she didn't know. The celestial spirit mage formed a sweet smile and hugged Rogue.

"I like you to." She whispered in his ear.

They pulled away from the hug and they stared in each others eyes. Rogue slowly leaned in to her and placed his lips on hers. Lucy kissed him back. That is until the sound of their room door slammed open. They jumped apart both blushing hard. The two looked up to Sting standing there with a huge grin on his face. He didn't seemed surprised at all. As for the other two they jumped as far away from each other as they could without falling of the bed that they were both sitting on.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Interview

Sting's Pov

I walked into the room only to see Rogue and Blondie kissing. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw them jump from one side of the bed to the other. I chuckled softly and looked at the floor. They were both red like that girl's hair from Fairy Tail, what's her name? E-something... can't remember ^^. Oh well...

I walked over to the bed and sat down in the middle. "Guys?! Why you so embarrassed?" I asked curiously, looking side to side at each one of them. They didn't answer. I sighed and repeated my question. Still nothing. What was up with them seriously?! "Guys, come on! You were only kissing! It was kinda cute actually!" Wait what did I just say that for?! I must be sick... I put my hand on my forehead to check my temperature. Nope feels normal... I must just be having an 'off day.' I looked one last time at Rogue and Blondie who were both still staring at the floor. Damn, that floor must be interesting...

"Anyway's I was told to come and tell you that first thing we have a photo shoot with Fairy Tail, so be at reception about 8 AM, ok? See you tomorrow..." I left giving up on them. Seriously they need to chill out abit. I walked into my room, pushed the door open and I heard it hit the wall with a bang. I took no notice and sat on my bed. I was dimly aware of a grin creeping onto my face. I couldn't help but think about Rogue and Lucy. They were pretty embarrassed and they were bright red! I found myself wishing that I had taken a picture...  
"What are you grinning about?" Rufus asked me.

"Oh nothing..." I lied but he knew me oh too well to just let this go. He gave me the 'Tell-me-know-because-I-know-you're-lying' look. I sighed and eventually told him. Slightly chuckling I explained to him what I walked in on and how they reacted. He burst out laughing which of course woke up Lector. (Who began asking questions.) Thus I had to explain again! "This will definitely be recorded in my memory." Rufus choked out, still laughing at the story.

(Lucy's Pov )

When Sting left I looked up at the dark haired mage. He was staring at the floor, just like I was. I looked closely at his face and he was blushing. Rouge must have felt the same way I did. It was still awkward for us, I guess. I finally broke the silence and asked him if he was ok. He smiled and nodded. He should smile more often, it suits him...

"Listen, I'm sorry about that..." I began but he didn't let me finish. He already had me in his embrace and was kissing me again. I relaxed and placed my arms around his neck.

*The Next morning*

(Normal Pov)

Rogue and Lucy got ready and went down to reception. They were clearly late as everyone was already there waiting for them. They sat down next to Sting and the rest of the Sabertooth Group. Sting looked at Rogue with a big grin. Rogue just rolled his eyes and took no notice of his idiotic team mate. Rogue took hold of Lucy's hand in his own and held it tight. Lucy smiled and relaxed her hand into his. Rufus looked at Lucy with a funny look. "Rufus what's with the funny look?!" She finally asked a little annoyed.

"Sting kinda told me, about what he walked into last night..." Rufus explained, chuckling. Lucy shot Sting a 'seriously?!' look before rolling her eyes.

Then a tall Guy with dark green hair walked in, followed by Jason. "Are you guy's ready for the Photo Shoot?" He asked. Everyone nodded and Sabertooth followed Fairy Tail, into the Photography room. "Ok, So I'm the photographer: Jamie, First let's take some pictures of Fairy Tail. and then of Sabertooth and after that I'd like some pictures of both teams ok?" He explained calmly. Everyone nodded and the photo's were taken. It was kinda awkward for Lucy as she had to have her photos taken with Fairy Tail as she was with them for the GMG's.

After the photoshoot they were interviewed by Jason.  
{ The Interview...

The Sabertooth Group walked in and sat on chairs facing Jason. Lucy sat in between Sting and Rogue.

"First I need to ask the obvious question." Jason began clicking his pen so he was ready to take notes on his notepad. "Lucy, why did you quit Fairy Tail, The strongest guild in Fiore to become [art of Sabertooth?" Lucy should have seen this coming. She had to explain everything. Even her new friends didn't know the full story of what happened. The blond haired girl took a deep breath before telling her story.

"Well, I was asked to leave my team, I couldn't face the team anymore and I had enough of Fairy Tail, all the parties and everything so I headed to the woods. Hopefully heading towards Sabertooth. But whilst I was in the woods I got attacked." She explained.

"When she arrived she was in a terrible state." Sting explained. He noticed that it hurt Lucy telling the story. So he tried to help her out. She smiled faintly as a thank you. Sting c0ntinued "She came to the Sabertooth door, with no belongings, her clothes were torn and we could tell she was in pain." Lucy sat there quietly, letting Sting tell her story for her. She was grateful. "She asked to join us." He retold.

"And of course Sting accepted her and well now she's here with us." Rogue finished taking hold of Lucy's hand. She held it tightly.

"Ok" Was all Jason said as he turned the page in his notebook. "Next question is How does the all mighty Sabertooth feel about being second to Fairy Tail?" He questioned looking mainly at Sting, Rogue and Rufus.

"Well, It doesn't really matter. We're both great guilds, and as long as we are helping people, then it doesn't matter.." Rogue stated. Lucy looked up at him and couldn't help but smile. She was surprised at how Rogue felt about that. She realized the guild had changed since Sting became the Master.  
"Ok , is it true that Sting, you are the new master of Sabertooth?" was the next question. Sting nodded proudly.

"Only temporallily..." Rogue muttered which caused Lucy to giggle. Sting Rolled his eyes and Sighed.

Jason then asked a load of stupid Random questions which took roughly about an hour. Then the group were free to go back to the guild. ...}

(Lucy's Pov)

We went back to our rooms and packed our stuff back up, so that we could go home. Yet I didn't want to go back without saying goodbye to my Fairy Tail Friends, but they were still in the interview and we had to leave to get to our train. In the end I decided to write a note.

To Fairy Tail, I really wanted to wait and say goodbye, but I had to catch the train. It was great seeing you all, And i hope you get back ok. Miss you loads and I love you all. x x Lucy.

I gave it to the receptionist and she agreed to give it to Natsu or Gray... I got my luggage and went to the main door, where everyone was waiting for me. I smiled as we headed for the station. We got on the train and as per usual the all mighty Twin Dragons were as green as a ever. Rogue rested his head on my shoulder. I looked out the window and watched the scenes passing by. I looked at the two helpless Dragon Slayers, they had finally fell asleep. I sighed and looked back out the window. "Are you ok, Miss Lucy?" Rufus asked me. I nodded without taking my eyes from the window. "Are you sure? You seem a bit down..." He added. I turned to face him. I smiled

"It's nothing, honestly..." I told him but I know he can tell when people lie. He rolled his eyes, giving up on me, I think he knew he wouldn't get the answer from me. I hope I can visit Fairy Tail soon...

*Time Skip to after the train ride. *

In the house.

(Rogue's Pov)

We got to the house and Lucy went straight for a shower and then she disappeared to her room, all night. I figured either she was really tired or something was wrong but I wasn't sure. After about two hours of her being in her room, I asked Sting if she had said anything to him. He simply shook his head. I also questioned the two sleepy exceeds, they also shook their heads. I got up from the sofa and went to Lucy's room. I carefully knocked on the door, then I heard whimpering. I slowly opened the door to see Lucy crying into her pillow. I quickly went up to her and sat on the bed. She sat up and hugged me.  
"Hey, what's up?" I asked her quietly. She didn't reply but her grip on me got tighter. She slowly pulled away from me and she finally answered my question "I just miss them all a lot." She spoke so quietly that even with my dragon senses I could barely hear it. I quickly pulled her back into my embrace. "Don't worry Luce, You can visit them whenever you want, I'll come with you if you like and I guess Sting and the exceeds will want to go with you too. But in the meantime you have me, Sting, Fro, Lector, Yukino and Rufus..." I told her whilst I stroked her hair. Her crying died down as she parted away from me.

"I love you so much" She smiled.

I smiled back at her and replied "I love you too..." I placed a soft kiss on her lips before standing up. "Why don't you come and watch a film with me and the others?" I asked. She nodded wiping the last tears that had fell.

"What you watching?" She asked me.

I shrugged "Anything you want..." I whispered into her ear. She laughed and followed me into the living room.

Lucy decided to let Sting choose the film because I don't think we had any that she particularly wanted to watch. Which isn't a surprise since we are both guys and we didn't really have girls around much before her. Sting decided to put on 'Vampires Suck' (A/N I don't own this ^^ ). Whilst he put the DVD in the DVD player, I still couldn't remember actually buying the DVD. "Is that even our film?" I asked. Sting shrugged and put it on. Trust Sting to put 'that' film on. It had 'Adult themes' from the first scene.

"Um... Guys... Please tell me you don't own this film..." Lucy begged us slightly shocked but laughing at the same time. Both Sting and I shrugged. I don't ever remember watching it.

"Oh I remember now, It's probably from when we let the girls use our house while all the guys went out for the night. They probably left it here..." Sting concluded. I nodded my head in agreement. For once he was probably right.

My arm went around Lucy's shoulders and she placed her head on my shoulder. Sting just smiled at me. About half way through the film, I noticed Lucy stopped laughing and talking. I looked down at her and she had fell asleep on my shoulder. I kissed her forehead and then i continued watching the film with the others and I left her to sleep peacefully on my shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Fairy Tail

(Natsu's Pov)

We had just finished the interview. I hoped that we could have seen Lucy again but when we got to reception i was given a letter. I took it from the receptionist and showed it to the others. I carefully opened it and began to read it to the others.

"To Fairy Tail, I really wanted to wait and say goodbye, but I had to catch the train. It was great seeing you all, And i hope you get back ok. Miss you loads and I love you all. x x Lucy. "

A tear slid down my cheek. I really did miss her. When We found her here, it was the happiest moment ever but I just hopes she can come and visit us. I'd try and visit her but Fairy Tail and Sabertooth still aren't on the best of terms. especially me and that stupid blond dragon slayer.

"You ok Natsu?" I looked up to see Erza. I nodded and turned away from her, I still couldn't forgive her for taking Lucy off the team. She took Lucy away from us. I still couldn't forgive her for that. She's always going on about 'Nakama' and then she does that...

(Lucy's Pov )

The next day, We were sitting at the Guild. We sat around a table. Me, Sting, Rogue, Fro, Lector, Rufus, Yukino and Orga. We just chatted about everything and nothing although my head was in another place. Daydreaming. About who knows what... (Well I know... -' ) About Fairy Tail. I wanted to visit them but I didn't want to upset or annoy anyone. especially not Erza since she was the one who kicked me off the team.

"Lucy?" I heard my name which made me snap out of my daydream I looked up to see Rogue looking at me worriedly. "Are you ok?" He asked. I nodded and smiled. "I miss them, that's all" I had to admit it because I'm sure he could read me like a book. He nodded. "Then Off to Magnolia, It is." He stood up, pulling me up with him. I gave him a funny look. Which only caused him to laugh. He called Sting and the Exceeds. He was serious too because he took us to the train station. He even paid for my ticket!

We got on the train and of course Sting and rogue went Green , Literally! So I told Rogue he could rest his head on my lap, untill we arrived. And unluckily for me Sting took it upon his self to put his head on my shoulder.  
About half an hour later we arrived at Magnolia Station and the 2 Dragon Slayers were literally kissing the floor. How could they do that? i mean it's dirty and who knows what has been on that floor.

We walked up to the guild with My hand in Rogue's. "thanks" I whispered. He just smiled whilst Sting moaned about going to Fairy Tail.

I opened the door and Levy ran up to me. And she hugged me.

"Hey" I said Pulling away from the hug as i was struggling to breath. She pulled me over to a table and began to talk to me.

"So what's Sabertooth Like?" She asked. How'd she even know?!

"Well, It's ok... I miss you all loads though." I replied smiling. She nodded. "Is Natsu here? and gray?" I asked. She nodded and pointed to them who were sitting staring at Sting and Rogue. I thanked her and walked over to them.

"Hey." I said smiling. Natsu's face lit up and So did Gray's. They both pulled me into a hug at the same time. So it kinda turned into a group hug as nearly everyone that still liked me in the guild joined in the hug.

Eventually the hug finally ended and I sat down with the boys and Sting, Rogue.

"So you missed us?" Gray asked. I nodded and blushed a little. "Loads" I replied. He smiled.  
"So are you and Ryos together then?" Gajil asked walking over to us. I nodded.

"Have you mated?" Natsu asked. "n-nope." Rogue replied "And Gajil can you stop calling me Ryos...It's Rogue!" He sounded a little annoyed. I can tell why they were all talking about Mating. So i got up and Walked over To Juvia and Some other Girls. We chatted just about stupid stuff. About what's the gossip since i left and things like that. Aparently Mira has confessed to Freed. And Juvia told me that her and Gray are together. At last... Which is so sweet. Lisanna Was telling me that she really likes Natsu again and Is trying to find a way to tell him. So much has happened in a matter of a few weeks.

"What about Levy and Gajil?" I asked just Blushed and looked away.

"Wait, is that ...?" My voice trailed off as I saw the mark on her neck. Gajil marked her! "Congrats" I whispered. She just blushed harder. Which caused me to laugh again. We continued to talk about Boys and gossip but once Juvi asked me about Rogue. It was my turn to Blush... I tried to stay quiet and not say anything about him and me or Our relationshi^p but they got nearly every last detail out of me.

Once the Day was done, Wendy gave Sting and Rogue a Troia before we got back on the train even though Sting fell asleep anyway.

"Thanks" I said resting my head on Rogue's shoulder. "It meant a lot today."

"No problems..." He replied then I felt him place a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you..." I muttered but then I felt my eyes getting heavy and the next thing I know we're at the house.

Thanks For reading, I hoped you enjoyed it :)

Chapter 6: A New Friend and Jealousy  
Hey, So this hasn't been Beta'ed either...

Anyways this chappie has an Oc in it. An Oc from 'xAwAkEnEdxGoDx' .

I hope you like it ^^ I Still don't Own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima still does ...

Anyways Enjoy x

(Normal Pov)

*A few weeks Later*  
It was a normal Day in the Guild of Sabertooth. Everyone was drinking. One glass after another. Lucy sighed as she looked back down at her milkshake. Everything had changed since they got back from Magnolia.

*Flash Back*

The next day after they got back, they went to the Guild as normal. Only to be greeted by a New guild Master. The real Replacement. Sting was just a stand in but now he was just part of the guild again.

"I'm Sakishima. The new master of Sabertooth. I take it you are Lucy the Celestial Mage, Rogue the Shadow Dragon and Sting The Holy Light dragon Slayer?" A tall muscular man said. The three nodded. He reminded Lucy so much of Jiemma. It scared her a bit.

"Sting, you will be returned to your status as S-Class mage like Rogue. ok.." Sting nodded, with a little disappointment showing on his face.

*End Of flash!back.*

Lucy had enough Of sitting around in the guild with everyone around her nearly as drunk as her former friend, Cana. Lucy picked up her bag which contained her Novel and a notebook and other things. The she ran out of the Guild Doors. She headed to the Forest. She made her way through the Green and Orange forest. The floor was covered in The autumn leaves that had fallen from the trees. Finally she found the Perfect spot to sit. She sat down in the middle of the Trees. She leaned against a tree and took out her notebook. She began to write some things when she heard something. Her head looked up. She searched her surroundings looking all around her. Nothing. She sighed and looked back at her Novel.

"What are you doing here?" A voice Asked. Lucy looked up. there stood in front of her was a young(ish) boy with blonde hair and beautiful purple eyes.

"I could ask you the same Question." Lucy said trying to keep her calm. She moved her hand to rest on her keys. Just in case.

"I'm always here, I have no where else so..." The boy looked down at the floor. He looked Lonely and Lucy noticed that.

"I came here to get peace and quiet away from my stupid Guild." Lucy said. The boy nodded and sat down next to her. Lucy moved her hand and layed it back on her lap. She figured this boy meant no danger to her. She shoved her stuff back in her bag and looked at the young blond sitting next to her.  
"I'm Sakamaki, Izayoi Sakamaki." The blond said holding his hand out and smiling slightly.

"Heartfillia. Lucy Heartfillia." Lucy replied shaking his hand.

"Hey if you have no where to go, why don't you come back to sabertooth with me? You could come and live with me and my friends untill you find somewhere..." Lucy suggested happily. Izayoi looked up. Happiness was clear on his face. He thanked the girl over and over. Lucy just laughed. She liked this kid. But she didn't know why. There was something about him that drew her to him. It was obviously 'Fate' that bought the 2 together in the forest...

(Lucy's Pov)

I walked up to Master's Office with Izayoi following me. No one noticed i even left the guild. What a suprise!

I opened the door.

"Lucy? What's up? Who is this?" The master began questioning me. He scares me when we are alone. He reminds me too much of Jiemma and the old Sabertooth.

"Um this is Izayoi Sakamaki. He'd like to join our guild." I explained as he stood up away from his desk. He walked over to Izayoi and looked at him. He stepped away after about 5 minutes of 'looking' at him.

"What's your magic?" The master asked him.

"I have the Alpha Stigma." The master nodded and walked over to his window. He looked out of it and stayed like that for ages.

I've heard of the Alpha Stigma but I thought they were just Myths or Legends. I mean most kids that have the Alpha Stigma don't even live to his age. He mustn't have used his magic much or he was in control. I know the magic it contains is powerful because from what i read it can kill the user. I'm not sure how Izayoi is still alive. I don't even think he has all his powers yet... But already i can sense his magic and it's powerful.

"Just one question before i Make my final decision." The master said breaking me out of my daydream. "Can you control it?"

I looked at Izayoi. "It depends. If my emotions take over... then no. but I don't really know otherwise. I haven't really used my magic as what i've been told is that it is too dangerous." Izayoi spoke clearly. The master nodded.  
"You're in. But if you Fuck anything up. That's it you and Lucy are out. Got it?" The master shouted the last part. We both nodded. Izayoi headed for the door. As he left, I whispered thank you. The master then spoke quietly to me "Look after him Lucy. He needs someone to look after him, he's still only a kid, even if he doesn't look that way..." I nodded and ran down the stairs after him.

I stopped as he jumped on he, hugging me tightly. I was a little shocked at first but I hugged him back. I heard a cough after a few minutes had passed. I pulled away from Izayoi and looked at the 2 people before and Rogue.

"Who's this?" Sting asked looking at Izayoi.

"This is Izayoi. He's just joined the Guild. He's coming to stay with us a little bit too. Is that ok?" I explained. Sting nodded.

"Thank Lucy! You're the best!" Izayoi said smiling. I smiled and looked back at the Boys. Rogue suddenly pulled me close to him and kissed me. But it wasn't like the normal kisses we share. It was rough and Forceful. I finally managed to push him away. "What the Hell was that?" I scream-whispered so only me, him and probably sting (thanks to dragon hearing) could hear.

"I was showing blondie, here you're mine!" Rogue replied glaring at Izayoi.

"Rogue! I'm not some toy or something, I'm not yours! We were dating but if you get jealous when a kid hugs me... That was so uncalled for! I don't believe you!" I was really annoyed with him.

"Lucy...I..." He began but i cut him off.

"Shut up, Don't talk to me." I said as I grabbed Izayoi and headed to the house.

(Normal Pov)

-Sting and Rogue- At the Guild-

"Dude! You acted like a jerk just then!"  
"I know..."

"What happened?"

"I don't know... I guess Dragon senses took over...Again..."

"You really need to mate her before anything goes wrong... and before you loose her."

"I know but I just can't find the right moment to ask her."

"Just ask her!"

"It's not that easy Sting! And she probably hates me now.."

"Yh... But you're senses will only get worse if you don't..."

"You think i don't know that?"

"Listen, Rogue maybe you shouldn't be with Lucy. I mean there must be a proper reason why you haven't marked her yet..."

"It's complicated..."

"yh course it is, i'm just saying do something or you'll loose her..."

"I know and with you around too...

"Haha you know i like her then?"

"Dude, it's obvious!"

"Well i can't help who i like, i'm just saying sort it!"

"i will"

"I mean i'm giving you a chance here before i make her fall in love with the Great Sting Eucliffe."

"Hahaha whatever. Anyways i'll talk to her later."

"ok, i'll give you guys some space tonight then."

"ok. Thanks"  
"no problems. We're brothers after all right?"

"i guess..."

*Normal Pov*

*At the House*


End file.
